1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to entertainment devices and more particularly to a skateboard and specifically to a leash that is to be attachable to the skateboard which the rider can use to hold the rider's feet against the skateboard while performing aerial maneuvers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboards have been commonly used for many years by young people. Within recent years, the riding of skateboards has developed into a sport. Frequently, the sport includes a multitude of maneuvers most of which are aerial. When performing of an aerial maneuver, the skateboarder requires that the skateboard be held against the rider's feet. If the skateboard becomes separated from the rider's feet, almost invariably the skateboarder will “crash” when landing on the surface after performing of the aerial maneuver.
In the past, in order to keep the skateboard against the rider's feet, it is common for skateboard to manually grasp with one hand the skateboard platform and hold the skateboard platform against the rider's feet. This procedure of holding the skateboard platform requires that the skateboarder assume a crouching position. If the skateboarder could continue in an upright position, the appearance of the aerial maneuver would be substantially enhanced. Additionally, if the skateboarder can remain in a more upright position, a substantially improvement in the aerial maneuver is invariably obtained. The improvement, generally, is related to the skateboarder rising to a greater altitude in performing of the aerial maneuver. If the skateboarder is performing in a tournament and is being judged as to the quality of the aerial maneuvers, the skateboarder would undoubtedly receive higher marks if the skateboarder is in a more upright position than in a crouched position.
Within the prior art, there have been various types of devices used to keep the skateboard platform against the rider's feet when performing of aerial maneuvers. These prior art devices have frequently resulted in a specific configuration of skateboard and such devices are not capable of being used with a conventional skateboard that is purchased within a store. It would be desirable to design a skateboard leash that permits the rider to hold the board against the feet of the rider during all types of aerial maneuvers and the device is capable of being readily attached and detached from a conventional skateboard.